


Orange Magic

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	

The two had agreed to meet one more time before Roman was hauled off to jail. The orange haired male made his way into the quiet restaurant on the edge of Vale, clicking his cane on the ground as he walked. The people around knew him by face and name due to his record of deeds done in the past and just what he did when no one was around. Though no one suspected he’d be meeting the woman of Beacon, the Disciplinary Goddess herself, Glynda Goodwitch, for dinner.   
  
The blonde had somehow managed to sneak her way out of the eyes of Beacon’s headmaster, Ozpin, for the night. She refused to say how, but one peak into Ozpin’s office would show the man passed out on his desk, face buried in papers. Making her way into the quiet restaurant, named Orange Magic, the blonde quickly spotted the villain she was going to accompany tonight.

 

“Torchwick.” The woman said sternly, trying to get his attention as he stared out of the window without a care in the world.   
  
“Glynda!~ I’m honored such an esteemed woman would be willing to meet me out here!~” Faking a bow in his seat, the man glanced into her eyes from under his hat, a smirk on his lips. “It’s almost as if someone ordered you to do it~” Voice deepening just a touch, it caused the blonde woman to blush heavily and clear her throat.   
  
“Well, a certain someone did order me to meet you here. You know this fact, Roman.”   
  
“Nuh-uh-uh. What are you supposed to refer to me as whenever we are together, Blondie?” The man lifted his head to be eye to eye with the woman, putting his metaphorical foot down so she obeyed her master like she was supposed to.   
  
The woman nearly caved into her seat as he asked his question. “S-Sorry, Daddy…. I won’t do it again. I promise!”   
  
“The Mighty Glynda Goodwitch, bowing to a criminal and his orders because he knows just how to push her buttons.” A soft chuckle left the man’s lips as he watched the woman’s cheeks turn even redder than before. He certainly was hitting all the right buttons to make this mighty woman cave so easily and quickly. “It’s been exactly how long since we started meeting like this, Princess?”   
  
Clearing her throat, knowing the rules set in place over the course of their secret engagements and...handlings, Glynda spoke clearly. “Thirteen months today, Daddy. The first time was-”   
  
“Perfection in a night, in my opinion. And I figure we can take the time to celebrate such a long, strong, and secretive relationship.” Hearing a happy little squeal from his lover, Torchwick took that as a sign that it was time to leave for the nearby hotel and have some fun. The man stood and grabbed his cane, an easy signal for Glynda to do the same and rush to the door as to not attract attention to the two of them meeting.

 

A quick pace to the hotel, taking directions from Roman, the two made it to their room on the top floor and the blonde woman was the first one into the room. Following her in a moment or two later, Roman tossed his cane onto the bed and instantly took to pulling Glynda into a deep and passionate kiss, wasting no time at all. The kiss was heated and almost rejected before Glynda knew better than to break away. Last time she tried, she was struck a few times with Roman’s cane and shot in the knee if she tried to use her aura to heal her wounds. Proving a point sometimes hurts those who need to be taught. Taking her time and trying to show resolve, Glynda pulled back from the kiss before being playfully shoved on the bed by her dominate half. “Oh, Kitty knows I love her claws~”   
  
His taunts were always one clear and quick way to make the woman beg and whimper for more. A soft look of pleading shown on her face for just a moment, but that was all it took to send Roman into a slightly sadistic laughing spree. The man quickly stripped down and began snapped his fingers to signal it was time for an order. “Strip. I don’t care how. But I don’t want any clothes on your body, or else you’ll be punished tonight.”   
  
The woman quickly nodded and raised her hand into the air, her clothes seemingly floating off of her body. Flicking her wrist towards the wall, her clothes fell into a neat pile in the corner of the room. She had followed her Daddy’s orders and would avoid punishment. “Good girl~” The man cooed out, stepping closer and placing a few kisses onto her neck, pushing her onto her back. His left hand found it’s way onto her breast and quickly took to teasing it in his hands with a firm hold. An almost inaudible whimper left the woman’s lips as she was beginning to be treated like a toy. Taking a hard squeeze against her breast, the man pulled on it and let it go, watching the area his hand was on quickly turn red in a visible hand print, he chuckled again, smiling. “On your knees, Glynda. Face the headboard.”   
  
Nodding, the woman did as told, crawling on her hands and knees so she was facing the headboard. Presenting herself, she sat still and sighed. She wouldn’t say or admit it, but it was very visible how wet she was at the turn of events for the night. Suddenly she felt cold metal press against her womanhood. “ROMAN!” She shrieked, nearly jumping out of her skin at the feeling of the cold pressing into her. The metal pushed harder against her at the mention of his name. “Daddy, Daddy, please pull it away! I’m sorry!” The man slowly obliged, taking his time to pull it away from her body. Suddenly the cane’s hook looped around her neck and tugged, lightly choking her as his 9 inch cock eased it’s way into her from behind.   
  
“It’s been a few months since we’ve done anything, so I think I’ll be gentle with you tonight. Compared to normal anyway.” Shortly after he finished speaking, his cock was fully sheathed into Gylnda’s womanhood. The man pulled hard on his cane, choking Glynda and forming a bruise, as he started to slowly thrust into the woman. Each push of his hips spread her inner walls to adjust to his size once again after so long without him inside of her. But the pain was something Glynda loved dearly from the man.   
  
“Oh, Daddy~” She cooed, laying her head into the bed’s pillow as she felt him stretch her insides. Every few seconds, the man increased his speed and power in his hips. This only caused her to moan louder to each push inside of her. When he realized she had buried her head into the pillow, Roman quickly yanked on the cane, causing her to gag slightly and lean her head back in order to ease herself from being choked.   
  
“I don’t remember telling you to relax like that. Or should I just go ahead and stop?” Just the thought during the moment, caused Glynda to whine and shake her head noticeably so he would keep going. And that, he did. Faster and faster his hips moved into the woman. He couldn’t quite reach her womb, but he was indeed getting close with each movement. Especially after yanking her legs from under her and thrusting into her. This caused the bed to began squeaking as louder moans, edging on the verge of screams left the poor woman’s lips. Releasing the cane, Roman decided pulling her hair while his free hand reached under and kneaded her breast would be perfect and send the woman over the edge.   
  
Over the edge she went, screaming and coating his cock in her cum as he continued to push himself into her over and over. Hearing her scream, his movements slowed before he soon pulled himself from inside of her. Pulling her to the side of the bed, he flipped her onto her back and shoved his member into her mouth and onto her tongue. Each thrust was now followed by a quiet gag as the woman was forced out of her orgasmic high and to the, as she saw it, wonderful and addictive taste of his cock on her tongue. Closing her eyes, Glynda finally accepted her role as his toy for the night. If not forever. Wrapping her tongue around her master’s cock the best she could as it forced it’s way into and out of her mouth, she sucked hard on it to try and add to the pleasure she could give to the man. After a moment or two, she had him convulsing and pulsing inside of her mouth. He was on the verge of releasing his seed into her mouth and down her throat and she knew it. A satisfied smirk came to her lips as she knew she’d soon be able to taste the man she secretly loved too dearly to turn in, even after regular meetings like this tonight.   
  
Unfortunately for her, Roman pulled himself out the moment he was cumming, sending his seed onto her face, coating her eye, getting a small bit into her nose, and the rest on her chest before happily pushing himself back into her mouth. Where he was thoroughly licked and sucked clean of any cum that could remain on his member. The sweet but sour taste of their pleasured juices flowing down her throat as she swallowed them down was too much of an addicting taste to the woman. She laid on the bed, lost in her own enjoyment in the moment and fact that she could still please her Daddy. “Did you enjoy that, Daddy?~” Her voice happy cooed out, as if trying to entice him again with her own round of teasing. A soft giggle leaving her body as she rolled herself on to her back and looked up at the man.   
  
Adjusting himself over her, he placed a passionate kiss onto her lips before sliding his member back inside of her womanhood for another round. “Thoroughly. I’ve always said I wanted to fill this pussy with my cum, and tonight, I will.”   
  
“Of course, Daddy!~” She almost sang to him as he entered her once more. “I am your plaything and yours only.” More moans left the woman as he pushed himself into her once more, raising her leg over his shoulder to make himself seem deeper inside of her with each thrust. The woman’s toes curled to the pleasure as she rested her head onto the pillow once more. Almost immediately, Roman’s hand clenched itself around her neck in an attempt to choke her some more, this time cutting off her air supply. There was no way the man would let the woman suffocate as he played with her, but slowly, her mind began blacking out and falling into pure bliss to the cock inside of her and hand wrapped around her neck. Each thrust making her breasts bounce against her body, her mind soon shut down and could only focus on the pleasure she was getting. Pulsing from her pussy outward to the rest of her body, Glynda’s moans soon faded quietly into nothingness as her tongue hung from her mouth. She was officially broken to the man’s touch.   
  
A light laugh left the man as he slowed his movements and let go of her neck. “After over a year of playing so peacefully with you, you belong to me. Heart, body and soul~” Releasing his load into the woman’s womb, he kissed her neck and pulled himself out of her and sighed happily. “And soon, you’ll belong to the Fang as well.” Throwing the hotel blanket over the two, Roman let a cigar in the bed and let out a quick puff. “I hope you enjoy that dream you’re about to have. You’ll soon wake up in a paradise.”


End file.
